


The World is Not Innocent

by Jae_O_Rae



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Angst, M/M, Profanity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_O_Rae/pseuds/Jae_O_Rae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a scavenge for supplies takes a turn for the worst the group must face new monsters, ones that existed before the invasion. No one will live the same way after their innocence is taken away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is Not Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This includes very sensitive material and is not meant to offend/ridicule anyone. I do not condone any of these acts. Please be aware of the warnings listed and be advised this material is not for the light-hearted. Very explicit and dark. Please enjoy! R&R~

The world isn’t the same anymore. Anyone could see that and no one could see that changing. Lately, there seemed to be only two types of people: the compassionate fighters who try to survive it and the criminals who thrive in it.

Hal Mason understands this all too clearly with his entire body covered in blood and bruises and all his innocence stolen by the criminals of the new world.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Everything started out routine – scouting for supplies and tracking the Skitters’ movement in the surrounding areas. Normally, Tom Mason would object to have his son, Matt, out in the field doing a supply run, but after much protests and reassurances from Ben, he agreed. After all, this was the new lifestyle of living and the area seemed fairly untouched. And frankly, the Second Mass really needed to replenish their daily decreasing resources.

The market was your average Walmart with food, clothes, and guns combined. The shopping that made everyday living simple now made everyday surviving possible.

The location had been scoped out and free of Skitters. In fact, the whole building looked relatively unscathed from the recent invasion, which was a rare sight to see these days.

When the group enters the building, it was just as quiet which made it twice as eerie in Hal’s opinion. He had been to Walmart to shop (not that he’d ever admit that to his high school pals) and it had always been bright, crowded, and noisy. Now, the dimly lit place was crowded with shadows and deadly silence.

Hal’s thoughts are interrupted by the eruption of clanging shopping carts. He slightly jolts in a turn towards the culprit. Maggie smirks catching his reaction and pulls apart a shopping cart to load with supplies. He smiles at her amusement and follows suit by grabbing his own cart.

Their strategy was to get as much needed supplies loaded into the carts as quick and quietly as possible. Maggie was in charge of raiding the pharmacy, Hal went to the guns and camping department, Tom went searching for edible goods, and both Ben and Matt missioned out for warm durable clothes.

With each task in mind, they sped their carts down the isles. Just a quick in-out mission.

Maybe not so…..  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Matt smiles when Ben and him reach the clothing racks. This was one of his first scouts and it felt like an all day free pass to unlimited amounts of candy. Sure, he was picking out clothes that no one wore for fashion anymore, but the thrill still stuck with him.

Every article of clothing he picked up, Matt would think about who it would best fit and who needed it. Jenny could use new gloves, Sam needed shoes, Mart had rips in his pants, etc. Then suddenly the bright idea pops into his head.

Sarah just had her baby girl! The baby obviously needs clothes too! He glances back at Ben who is crouching down examining the shoe selections. Matt smiles even wider and quietly runs over to the baby department. His target was the pink and fluffy one piece.

No sooner did Matt’s hand brush the pink garment, a firm hand slaps over his mouth and another arm wraps around his waist lifting his body into the person behind him. His eyes are wide with shock as he fiercely struggles to wiggle free with no avail.

Ben doesn’t know why, but his enhanced instincts kick in, and his head shoots up. He immediately scans the area for his little brother looking high for those dirty blonde curls and low for his rough sneakers. He can’t find either.

“Crap,” Ben softly curses to himself while slowly raising to search for his wandering-prone brother. _I did promise I’d look after him…._

“Matt,” Ben calls out in a firm whisper. He clutches his gun, his index ghosting over the trigger, preparing for the unexpected. There’s still no sign of anyone – not even his brother. Ben rounds the corner just as the butt of a heavy rifle smashes into his temple. The force knocks his head to the side and his body follows the blow crashing to the ground. Ben’s gun fires a single shot.

In the quiet store, it sounds like an explosion.

The man might think the shot was an accident, but Ben knows that the others know. His family would find them.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Scavenging for food was annoying and exciting. Tom could actually cherish the food loaded with preservatives. All the perishables had rotten and gone rancid producing a putrid smell among the deli and vegetable areas. The types of food he gathered always narrowed down to a few select isles: canned food, drinks, and dry package snacks.

Hal often joked that they should scavenge McDonalds for it’s forever preserved Big Mac. Tom smiles at the fact and idea.

Tom picks up a box of frosted flakes cereal and holds it. Matt always ate this crap just before school. Tom would nag Rebecca that this would no sooner rot his teeth and she would just smile and tell him, “He’s a kid, Tom. Lighten up.”

Tom smiles softly at the recapped memory. When the shot rang out, the thought along with the smile, all but disappeared. He drops the cereal and swiftly runs to the direction of the gut wrenching sound.

 _Please, no…_  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Maggie’s cart is filling up with some great stuff. Aspirin, morphine, ibuprofen, and shelves full of others. It was like no one had gone to their local pharmacy after the aliens attacked. In fact this whole store seemed so damn pristine.

Maggie continues down each shelf getting the most vital meds for the Med Bus. Her hand quivers as she takes hold of a pill bottle she knows all too well. Oxycodone. The memories of antiseptic, blood, vomit…tears. She tiredly scoffs. It seemed like only just yesterday she was battling brain cancer and now here she is fighting aliens.

She tosses the bottle into the cart and returns to seeking out medications. Maggie had never scavenged from supplies this good in such quantities, especially for a simple supercentre, so she would need to get just about all she could.

Mid reach, a shot rings out and she instinctively crouches below the counter gripping her gun. Gradually, after determining it hadn’t been aimed at her, she peers over the counter. Its still dark, but her eyes have adjusted, and as far as she can tell there isn’t anyone moving. It was strange to hear only one gun shot…

 _It could be the boys playing a prank…_ She quickly writes that off. Everyone knows the risk of potentially attracting any serious threats. Maybe it was just a misfire…or maybe one of them is injured…

At that thought she quickly makes her way over to the clothing section. Its an odd, scary feeling thinking about one of them hurt. They are her family now and their safety is everything to her.

_If this is a goddamn joke…._

Her mind is so preoccupied she fails to keep complete guard. When passing the shadowy toy isle, her head is whipped back by someone grabbing her hair then disarming her in a blink of an eye. Just as Maggie twists to dislodge the hand a fist punches her out cold.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hal likes nothing more than examining guns these days. Something about cleaning them and holding them is something he takes enjoyment in. Although, he occasionally misses the days when he could be proud of winning yet another jock of the year award and the attention he received from ladies. But now… he has gained a different – authentic respect. He isn’t idolized for just jock sports anymore because now he is saving and helping people. He doesn’t feel conceited saying that because he knows there is mutual respect among the people he fights alongside.

These weapons he gathers up will help the people defend themselves in order to survive. So he makes sure that he only collects the best.

Although, this department mainly provides your average run of the mill type of guns. But sometimes even a gun is just a gun and that could be the difference between life and death.

Each gun he places carefully into the cart while noting the type of gun and the ammunition he would also need to retrieve. The guns are piling up and Hal smiles, “Today’s scavenge is definitely a gold mine.”

He places another gun in the cart when a crack of gunfire resounds. Hal quickly jerks away from the gun, momentarily thinking it went off, but realizing the shot had come from somewhere else in the store.

Immediately he breaks into a soft-footed jog with his gun held comfortably in his hands. But his mind is far from comfortable.

Just on the far end he spots his dad also looking well alert and holding onto his gun. Hal waves at his dad and quickly closes the gap between them. His dad grips his shoulders bringing him in for a short embrace.

“Have you seen the others?” Hal shakes his head in response to his father’s question. Obviously he is just as confused about what was happening.

“Skitters would have made more noise than this, don’t you think?” Hal states his suspicions, which his dad also seems to agree with by nodding. “I haven’t heard anything since.”

“Maybe there are people squatting here and we’ve stumbled into 'their' territory,” Tom sure as hell hopes they would be friendly enough to negotiate and let them walk away without violence involved.

“Let’s go find your brothers and Maggie,” Tom grits anxiously.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hal and Tom creep cautiously around the area. They walk within the shadows, but just in each other’s line of view. Both limit their body movements and instead rely on their eyes to gather any sign of Matt and Ben or any others.

Hal and Tom had decided to make their way over to the clothing department in hopes of finding Matt and Ben. The section is in the dead centre of the market and is lined with racks filled with dusted clothes. Finding someone through the ocean of clothes seemed impossible unless something were to move.

Surely if one of his brothers were hurt they would attempt to get him or his dad. Hal’s gut was churning in a way he did not like. One shot could mean one kill, maybe even two kills.

A dark mass moves among the clothes and Hal clutches his gun even tighter.

“Hal…don’t move,” Tom had spoke unusually loud. Hal stops and slightly crouches into a fighting stance in reaction to his father’s serious tone. He realizes that his father is no longer in his sight.

He hears an aggressive shove until they walk out from behind a tall rack of clothes. A man holds a pistol pressed into the side of his dad’s head. 

Hal’s first reaction was to bring up his gun to take aim at the perpetrator, but quickly decides against it. He wouldn’t want to encourage that man’s bullet to leave the chamber into his father’s skull.

“Hal, is it?” The man redundantly asks across the space between them, “Put down your gun and walk forward nice and slow, alright?”

Hal hesitates. This man is probably the reason for his missing brothers and Maggie. Shit. Hal doesn’t want to risk any brash moves without knowing that they are secure.

The gun indents deeper into his dad’s temple. Tom winces but remains compliant with his hands up. The man behind him had a good couple of inches above his dad—and that’s saying something.

Hal clenches his jaw. As he weighs out his options his fighting stance slowly crumbles as he lowers and eventually releases his weapon allowing it to dangle from the strap.

“There ya go. Now, slowly put tha’ gun to the ground.” Hal complies moving carefully to pull the strap off his shoulder and onto the floor. “Atta boy. Now move towards me nice and easy,” Hal can practically feel the man grinning every time he commands him to do as he's told.

“Look,” Hal begins moving forward gradually, “we didn’t realize this was your loot. We will put back the stuff and leave.” The gun remains firm against his dad’s head.

Just as he takes another step forward waiting for a response, another man emerges with Maggie slung over his shoulder. She is limp and dangling.

“Maggie!” Hal instantly bursts and jerks towards the guy.

“Hey!” The man with his dad stops Hal’s movements with the click of the hammer. “We juss wanna chat. Make some new friends. It’s hard to meet such a nice group of people these days, am I right?" The man’s smile becomes incredibly visible to Hal that it makes his stomach flop. The phoniness of this man suggested crueler intentions.

“Yeah, well, this doesn’t make for a good welcome greeting,” Hal sneers. “Release my Dad and Maggie then maybe I’ll feel like chatting.” Hal impresses himself for all of a sudden becoming an excellent negotiator. A trait he picked up no doubt from his dad.

The man just chuckles. “You’re spunky, kid. But you need to realize who is in control here,” he grinds the gun into Tom’s head. “We have your dad, your girlfriend, and the two younger punks. I overestimated ya bunch! I thought ya would put up more of a fight than this…” The man barks out a laugh.

 _Shit. Ben and Matt…_ Hal bites his lip. They are so damn screwed.

“Ay, Maser, where do you want me to put this bitch?” The tall, broad man questions still holding Maggie.

“Gee, Rob, I don’t know. Howa ‘bout on the ground?” Maser’s tone of voice is sarcastic and cutting like he's irritated. Then his demeanor switches in an instant back to being down right excited. “Rob, frisk the boy. Make sure he doesn’t have any otha weapons…concealed.” Maser leers.

Rob dumps Maggie to the ground. Then, he walks up behind Hal, “Take off your jacket.” Before Hal can even comply, Rob is roughly removing his olive green jacket. After it’s off, Rob unceremoniously tosses it to the side.

Now that the jacket is gone, Rob begins to sweep his hands over Hal. First patting down his torso and then sliding down each leg before sliding back up. On the way back up, Rob’s hand bumps against something jutting out from Hal’s lower back.

Rob’s eyebrow shoots up, “What do we got here…” His hands slip under Hal’s shirt and uncomfortably rub around on Hal’s stomach before gliding to his back. Hal fidgets at the closeness that becomes all too sexually implied.

Rob grabs ahold of the army knife tucked in the waistband of Hal’s pants. Rob’s breath is heating Hal’s ear as he whispers, “I’ll best be takin’ that…”

Tom views the man’s actions and anger boils inside his stomach, “Why are you doing this?! This is so unnecessary. What do you guys think to gain out of this?”

“Look, we’ve met uh-nough criminals, down right dirty ones, and we know enough to watch our backs.”

“Do we look like criminals? For christ sakes, you have three of my sons. What kind of criminals does that make us?” Tom grinds in a gruff voice.

“Howa ‘bout this…” Maser holds up a police issued walkie-talkie and presses the PPT button before speaking, “Bring over the lil’ ones.”

Both Tom and Hal’s eyes widen looking at each other. Maggie begins to stir with soft movements indicating her awakening. Before she fully awakes, Rob goes over and handcuffs her hands behind her back and her legs together.

Without response from the walkie, another man appears with one arm wrapped around Matt holding him off the ground and his other hand pointing a gun at the back of Ben’s head. Matt and Ben have handcuffs around their wrists and ankles shackled like classic prisoners. Both sport bruises, Ben looks more beaten then the minor ones on Matt, but its more than enough for Tom’s stomach to squeeze.

_What have I done…why did I let them come with me here…_

Tom’s eyes narrow toward Maser. “Just tell us what you goddamn want!” That earns him a back fist to his jaw knocking him back.

“Jeeeesus, aren’t ch’yall just so demandin’.” Maser is grinning madly – not pissed, but loving every minute of his capture. “I’ll tell ya. I don’t need anything from any of you. But I’ll tell ya what I want…”

Maser’s smile turns sinister as he crouches next to Tom who is kneeling on the floor with a bloody nose. Softly, Maser wraps his hand around the back of Tom’s head and lean in to whisper in his ear. The exchange is brief but the facial reaction on Tom’s face is instant.

Tom jerks up, pushing Maser to the ground before jumping on top and landing a solid punch on each cheek. “You sick son of a bitch! Don’t you even dare…” The words are filled with vehemence.

“HEY! Get the fuck off him before I shoot your damn boy!” The gunman jerks Ben by the shoulder with the gun still aimed at his head. Matt is now barely standing on the ground with his hands cuffed in front of him looking absolutely terrified.

Tom’s fist shakes as it stops mid punch. Tom believed he was a levelheaded person and, lately, the single most vital diplomat for the Second Mass. Before all this, he never believed violence was the key to resolve anything.

But this new world trapped—cornered him into violence. And this man…this monster before him was worse than the aliens.

“Took ya long enough, Gloon!” Maser breaks out laughing. Out right laughing. His mouth is tinged red with blood. “Tom! You are one fierce cat, I’ll give ya that!” Maser’s eyes darken and Tom swears he can see evil staring at him, “But you still haven’t answered my question…” He slides up from under Tom, leaving him kneeling there.

Tom sits back on his heels because for all the strength in him he couldn’t make to even stand. His entire being feels weak and dizzy. His voice trembles a whisper, “You…can’t be…” he chokes on the words. “You can’t be serious…”

Hal, Ben, Matt, and now Maggie are outright confused. The other two, Rob and Gloon, seem to already know.

“Look Tom, prison changes a man…especially when you’ve been in as long as I—we have. This whole chaos just brought us a new beginning,” Maser’s arms fly up to embrace the ‘beauty’ of the new world. “But, Tom…I’m always _deadly_ serious.”

Tom chokes on a sob. A pathetic un-Tom-like sob.

Hal’s stomach is numb or trembling – he can’t tell—but he’s never ever seen his dad like this. “Dad what’s the matter? What’s happening?”

“Tell him, Tom!” Maser claps once and excitedly jumps on his toes beaming back and forth between Hal and Tom.

“No…I-I can’t…” Tom shakes his head. His head shoots up, sternly looking at Maser, “I can get you weapons, food, transportation, anything!”

“Wow, so one minute you say ya’ve got nothin’ and now look at ya. But Tom, I told ya, I don’t need anything of that. Now choose!”

“I won’t!” As soon as Tom shouts across, Gloon smacks the backside of Ben’s head with the gun causing him to fall forward. Ben catches himself on his hands and knees with blurry vision. Dry blood is already matted on his eyebrow from the previous blow and his head renews it’s throbbing.

“NO! Goddamit!” Tom can’t, he just can’t,” I can’t, I can’t…”

Maser seems to smile in compassion, “I know you can’t, Tom. I’ve known. So, I am gonna give ya the best blessing you’d ever wish for…”

Tom glances up hopeful, “I can still get you the supplies you might need…You just can let us g-“

“Oh no no no, Tom! Ya’ve misunderstood! I’m gonna choose for ya! In fact-“ Tom’s eyes widen as his stomach sinks, “I’ve picked a long time ago….I was just curious to see who’d you pick,” Maser laughs as if he pulled off the best prank on his pal.

Tom sees no humor.

“Well, you want to know who I picked?” Maser saunters in an unknown direction, then suddenly fakes a lurch towards Matt making the whole group visually tighten. Maser then shakes his head back at Tom and tussles Matt’s locks as he passes by.

Next, Maser crouches down next to Ben. Maser purses his lips together debating before leering at Tom then ever so slowly shaking his head side to side.

Tom’s mouth is opening up and shaking as he looks back between Maser and Hal and the others and Tom feels so trapped and suffocated. He doesn’t know what to do.

Maser looks like he’s walking in slow motion over to Hal, who stands there confused as his eyes jump between Maser and his dad.

Just as Maser stands about five feet from Hal he looks towards Tom with the biggest most feral smile.

He jumps at Hal pinning him down to the floor.

“NO!” Tom shouts and lurches to his feet about to attack Maser, but instead is halted by Rob’s thick hand wrapped around his bicep. Handcuffs clink into place around his wrist and soon enough his arms are behind his back seemingly attached to another person. Maggie.

Rob pushes them to kneel down to the ground.

Tom looks around frantically finding Ben and Matt now bound together. Then tears his gaze back to the struggle between Hal and Maser.

Hal pushes hard against his attacker. He still doesn’t have a fucking clue what is going to happen to him, but his instincts tell him to fight. Maser’s hand slips from pinning down Hal’s shoulder. Hal takes the opening by releasing a punch on top of the punch his dad landed earlier.

Hal manages a half roll onto his stomach but Maser is on his back this time gripping a handful of his short dark hair. His face is pressed into the cold tiles.

Hal can now see everyone he ever cared about looking at him with heart aching fear. Suddenly, Hal feels overwhelming panic gripping at his heart. He doesn’t want to be here, he doesn’t want them to see, and he doesn’t want to feel what he’s feeling.

Helpless.

“You want to know what I asked your daddy?” Maser’s legs are closed around Hal’s thighs and his hand still pins down Hal’s head.

Hal chokes on his next breath stuck in his throat. Maser’s hand runs through his hair and down his face until snaking down to his throat. Right down to the lump of trapped fear.

“I asked him…’Which one of your boys’ innocence would you give up?’” Maser soft smile increases when Hal realizes what this meant and what it means.

As he expected, Hal begins to buck in attempt to throw him off. Hal happens to flip back over onto his back but Maser’s knees immediately hold down his arms.

“No! Hal!” Maggie yells across pulling against her restraints. Gloon kicks her in the stomach with his steel-toed boot.

“Gah!” Hal begins his struggles anew not willing to just roll over. His arms slide from under Masers knees and he pushes against the man, but Maser punches him once then twice leaving him dazed.

“Rob! C’mere and hold his arms. Gloon you watch the others! “

“What the fuck, Maser. I want me some of the action too!” Gloon anxiously holds the gun aimed at the group while shooting a pissed off look at Maser.

“Gloon, you’ll get your piece. We all gotta take turns alright?” Maser grips hold of Hal’s legs as Rob grabs ahold of Hal’s arms.

Everyone’s minds are registering the exchange: ‘ _take turns_ ’ burns the most. Tom wants to vomit at what he’s witnessing. He sees Hal struggling as he’s held between the two men. His first born…his goddamn first son.

Hal’s thinking is all over the place in a blur and all he can do is continue to move his body. But he feels hands limiting him as they hold and molest him.

Rob lifts up Hal’s shirt over just his head but keeps his arms tangled behind in the sockets. The air is cold on his chest and a shiver cascades down his spine. Rob’s fingers glide down to his nipples and begin to pinch, tweak, and pull abrasively. Hal bites down on his bottom lip.

A mistake on his part as Maser becomes even more aroused. Maser’s hands unbutton Hal’s pants and roughly slide them down revealing his flaccid penis.

Hal feels so ashamed and sick that he not only has to endure… – gang rape – but also has his whole family watching every minute. God, he wants to die right here and now…

His mind keeps telling himself that if it weren’t him it would be him watching Ben or Matt. That would be torture in itself…

His body continues to fidget trying to slink farther away. A particularly painful pinch and a hand squeeze his cock has Hal arching his back and groaning. He can’t prevent the action and it makes him feel extremely sick.

“Open your eyes, Hal,” Maser speaks in a sickly sweet voice and Hal hadn’t realized his eyes are shut tightly. He doesn’t want to open his eyes. He feels his shoes being removed and followed by his black jeans.

“C’mon, open them eyes,” Maser runs his fingers over his cheek and along his jawline. Hal slowly pries his eyes open looking directly at the man. He bites hard on his lip. “Atta boy. Look now, it won’t be so bad. In prison it is far worse I mean—“ Maser pulls out and tosses on the ground a pile of condoms, “we hardly had any of those and Rob s’got the lube.”

Hal can’t remove his eyes from the pile of condoms. There was probably at least 10 if not 15. Hal’s eyes become watery, his chest is constricting, and his insides are churning.

“Aye, now c’mon. We can make this enjoyable, alright?” Maser is rubbing his thighs and stroking his cock and Hal can’t believe that he’s getting half-hard. “Don’t worry, Hal. That’s completely healthy and natural…” Maser’s voice soothing, but to Hal it’s beyond calming, it’s making him die at knowing the inevitable.

“YO MASER! Get the fuck on with it! This ain’t romance,” Gloon growls. He totters on his feet like he’s unable to settle down. Tom catches his eyes and notices how blown this guy’s pupils are: _amphetamines_.

“Calm your self!” Maser twists his upper body to face Gloon, “You know why you go last! You fucking damage everything ‘cause ya so damn brutal.”

“FIGHT, HAL!” Tom shouts desperately.

Hal growls. What the fuck does his dad think he’s doing? But Hal fights harder and he pulls in one of his legs to his chest against Maser’s hold on his thigh. As soon as his leg is tight he springs it out into Maser’s chest causing the man to fall backwards.  
Rob tightens his hold around his arms and chest, so Hal throws his head back only to connect with the solid chest. But Hal keeps on throwing back.

Maser stands up again, this time with an ugly snarl twisting his lips.

“Motherfucker. I was doin’ you a favour. Not anymore!” Maser pounces down on Hal’s legs and pulls them apart slotting his body in between.

Maser is unbuttoning his jeans then hooking his thumbs in the waistband to pull them quickly down.

Hal lets out a gruff sob as he spots the man’s erection. Maser still does him the favour of protecting his sheath with a condom. Who knows the prison diseases festering in this monster…

Maser also lubricates his length and dabs some against Hal’s—god—his opening.

Hal doesn’t know much about intercourse with guys, but he’s had sex with females and knows they needed prep, at least on their first time, or they could lubricate naturally.

Realization that he’s not going to receive any prep causes Hal to tense up even more, but he thinks he should try to relax at least for his own benefit. But he just can’t.

Maser wraps his arm around one of Hal’s thighs pulling it out while his other hand is holding onto his length lining up for entry.

Hal mouth is dry and time is trapping him in this moment. Then Maser pushes straight in, the whole entire length tearing and stretching Hal cold.

Hal can’t suppress the scream tearing his throat as his own body is violated. His hands clutch Rob’s shirt and he even presses his upper body back into the man. ANYTHING to get the intrusion out from his body, but Maser just moves in closer.

Maser rocks out, burning as he leaves, but then slams back in causing Hal’s body frame to shake. Either from the force or from Hal’s body shock—he can’t think, but he can sure as hell feel.

Rob keeps rubbing up and down on his flanks and over his chest. Maser just rocks back and forth, not as brutal but just about any pace would ache and hurt no matter what.

Hal’s eyebrows knit together and he bears his teeth with his bottom lip clamped in between. Blood drips from his lips.

“You’re a natural, Hal. So…so…so goddamn good, fucking good” Maser is chanting with his thrusts. As he pushes his cock all the way in Maser’s mouth moves up to Hal’s and he licks away the blood.

For a while all Hal can focus on is the excruciating pain flooding him and the suffocating helplessness. It hadn’t occur to him that his family is still watching until he’s looking over and can hear the sobs and screaming and angst filled shouts coming from his dad, his brothers, and Maggie.

“Get the fuck off him!”  
“I’ll fucking kill you!”  
“Stop it! Please just stop it…Please!”  
“Hal!”

Hal registers their lips moving before he can actually hear them and it’s all so jumbled coming to him. But their faces—they are so damn clear with tear streaks twisted in torture. Hal can’t stomach it any longer.

He turns his head back to Maser whose eyes are still lust blown. He imagines a shark looks that way when they taste blood tearing apart their meal.

Maser’s mouth opens wide with a soundless noise and now Hal can feel the heat of his orgasm in the condom. Hal own back arches in an unknown response. His eyes slam shut and he can feel warm drops sliding down his cheeks.

The now flaccid cock slips out of Hal and he groans at his sore opening. Hal’s legs fall limply on the ground as his support moves away. His wet thighs slap against the ground.

Then, he’s being laid down on his back and the warmth from the body behind him is gone. The cold tile sends shivers through his body.

Hal doesn’t know how long he lays there, but he next thing he hears are shouts from the men standing above.

“Rob, you fucking bastard! I get to go next!” Gloon is shouting and pointing his gun in all sorts of directions. His whole body is jittery and his face is wild with crazy eyes.

“Nah, you heard Maser. You get the scraps, “ Rob is unbutton his pants when Gloon slams the butt of the gun at the base of Rob’s head. The giant guy falls face first into the tile unmoving.

“Goddamit, Gloon!” Maser ‘tsks’ as he walks over to Rob to check his pulse. “He’s fuckin’ dead. Man, you are so fuckin’ lucky you’re family.”

Gloon doesn’t even spare a glance at Rob’s dead body.

“Man, gimme your gun,” Maser opens his hand to receive the weapon then firmly grips it with both hands. “Then you might as well have at it…”

Gloon doesn’t hesitate.

Tom is begging now, “Maser, please…don’t let him…I beg you…anything. Fuck!” Tom can’t even remove his eyes from the violation about to occur.

Gloon slaps at Hal’s face getting his eyes to open up. Hal opens his mouth slightly and there’s blood coating his teeth from his raw bloody lip.

“You’re really pretty like that,” Gloon states mesmerized by the glistening blood. He leans down and roughly kisses Hal. Hal weakly protests by planting his hands against the man’s chest to push away, but he has no strength.

Gloon’s dick really revs up now and he quickly shoves his pants down. He moves Hal’s legs out of the way and firmly places himself in between.

Hal moves to prop his body on his elbows in order to slide back, but Gloon falls forward on him with either one of his hands pushing down on Hal’s shoulders. He grips painfully tight and his nails dig into his skin.

Call it a curse from hell but in that moment just before Gloon is about to penetrate into his already abused ass all his senses are absolutely clear.

Hal’s vision perfectly sees Gloon’s drugged up face, his ears pop to clearly hear the chains rattling while everyone continues to shout the same threats and pleas, and his body throbs incredibly sore, cold, and weak. His mind is recalling déjà vu and it know what is its expecting.

Right then, Gloon slams his cock home. Hal can feel the entire slide of the member’s length penetrate and he is screaming and yelling and scratching.

“I like it when they fight. Scratch me! Bite me!” Gloon howls as he sets a brutal pace. His claw like nails dig in and while he is pulling Hal down closer with each thrust.

“Fuck! _Fuuuck_!” Hal is yelling himself hoarse. His own nails pierce Gloon’s forearms. His toes curl tight almost cramping as he feels the complete cock drag out then slam back in.

“Yes! Yes, fucking, yes!” Gloon shouts above him. He slams in one last time and his body curls in with his head pressing into Hal’s chest. Gloon’s hands still pull down on his shoulders as he pushes his cock impossibly deep.

Hal’s mouth mocks a terrible scream, but all that comes out is a scratchy gasp. The clarity of his senses never faded and just then it slams into him like a fucking missile train.

The semen _filling_ him burns.

Hal’s eyes are wide and his whole body wants to curl in on himself as it trembles uncontrollably.

The fucking animal didn’t use a condom. And Hal’s teeth grind together at the realization as cum and blood leaks out of his abused body.

Hal lifts and twists his upper body to vomit on the tile. The vomit scorches his throat.

Gloon just rises casually smirking towards his audience flashing his full on nude body. His limp dick streaked with Hal’s blood.

“I am going to _fucking slaughter_ you…” Tom darkly states. His eyes are puffy red and dark matching Maggie, Ben, and even Matt whose eyes are have lost all innocence.

Tom looks back over to Hal who is lying there next to his bile. His face is lifelessly lolled towards them, but his eyes aren’t looking towards him, instead off into the empty space. His entire body is sweaty and his chest is still rising fast and heavy. His lips are painfully bright red and his cheek is swollen from being punched. Nonetheless, under all the abuse, he still looks like his handsome and strong son. Tom just hopes he can help Hal see that after all this. If he gets the chance to...

“Man, Greg. Put some clothes on. No one wants to see your junk, especially not me.” Maser grunts as he looks over in disgust. He looks back at Hal and the poor condition his cousin left him in. Even he winces internally.

Gloon just laughs. “Since we’re talkin real names, _Masson_. I’ll have you know that there ain’t no reason to get dressed, because I ain’t finished yet. I’m just reenergizing for round two.” He smiles sloppy.

Hal instantly processes what the man just said and flinches.

_No way…in hell…_

There’s no way he’s going through that all over again. He’d rather—die.

Gloon sniffs and shakes his head, “I’ll be back I need to take another hit.” Then he wanders off around the corner.

“Yeah, yeah…” Maser mumbles a response. His gaze lands upon Hal’s body again. He’s entranced by the smooth skin, the tan silky colour, the beautiful muscular definition looking mature yet young. His fingers twitch in anticipation.

Maser makes his way over to Hal ignoring the watchful glares from the group and he just looks at him from above. He looks so exposed and inviting.

Maser drops to his knees and softly caresses the young man’s firm chest. He fascinates at the beauty before him and the thrill he receives from rubbing his hands anywhere he chooses.

Maser looks up at Hal’s face and his puffy, bloody lips are seductive. His fingers reach up and gently rub across Hal’s lips pulling them slightly as they stick to his fingers. He can feel Hal’s hot breath touching his finger’s tip.

Slowly, Maser’s body hovers over Hal and his face is directly above his face. Hal isn’t looking at him directly in the eyes, but his face is so passive and radiate. Then Maser brings his lips down to Hal’s and darts his tongue out to taste the blood. He deeps the kiss slipping his tongue into Hal’s and his fingers glide over his neck.

Hal forced himself to stay completely still as he felt every touch from Maser. This man’s touch is more calm than before and, most certainly, Gloon’s.

_Not yet…_

Hal can tell that his family thinks he’s given up, but they don’t have a fucking clue.

He sees Maser’s face suspend over his but he doesn’t allow his eyes to even flicker. He stays unresponsive from everything except the conscious thought of waiting for his opportunity.

The kiss is unexpected and the tongue entering his mouth catches him off guard. His body flinches and he knows he has to make his move. Now.

Hal bites down on the tongue intruding his mouth and plants his hands and feet on Maser’s chest. He shoves back as hard as he can.

It’s like a scene from the best gore film. Blood bursts from Maser’s mouth highlighting his terrified expression. Hal spits the tongue out and forces his body up to quickly and winces at the soreness radiating from his ass.

Hal’s eyes search for a weapon. Finally spotting the rifle lying just a few long feet away. He grunts as he makes for the gun.

It takes all that’s left of him and his adrenaline to reach the rifle. He grabs ahold just as Maser jumps on top of his back punching his face. Maser flips Hal onto his back and the rifle rings out.

The scuffle stops and Maser just looks down at Hal with blood all around his mouth. Maser simply slides off crashing down to the ground.

Hal is shaking and frozen with the gun firmly held between his hands. He’s breathing heavy and he can’t move. His mouth is filled with blood he refuses to swallow but hasn’t spit out.

“Hey…hey, Hal.” Tom’s smooth voice awakens Hal. Hal turns his head to look at his dad and the others. He opens his mouth and the blood pours out from the side of his mouth.

Their faces are all looking at him shocked, scared, remorseful, and yet he sees comfort… maybe due to Hal fighting back and actually winning this time. But the fight is not over.

“C’mon, buddy. You got to try to stay with us. I know it’s…hard but you gotta keep moving.” Tom is trying to remain calm, but he knows it’s a matter of time until Gloon returns after hearing the gun shot. Tom’s eyes jump back looking over to where Gloon disappeared and back at Hal again.

Hal is so exhausted and hurting everywhere. He fucking hurts. Every single time he moves he hurts and his dad wants him to keep moving.

Grinding his teeth Hal rolls onto his shoulder and awkwardly lifts his upper body off the ground. Hal spits out the excess blood still slushing in his mouth.

“I…I-I’m mov..in,” the words struggle to form and in his mind, Hal can’t believe that’s his own scratchy whisper. 

Hal slides himself closer to Tom and Maggie.

“That’s it, Hal. Just—“

Gloon rounds the corner swaying on his feet drugged up so much that he didn’t even hear the gunshot. He pauses a moment trying to comprehend the scene in front of him. He sees Hal frozen next to his father, all eyes on him, and then there’s Maser’s prone body.

“Wh- The fuck!” Gloon roars. He sees the sparkle of blood draining out of Maser’s chest. It takes him about three strides to get close enough to Hal who is backing up as if he could actually escape.

“Ya piece of shit! You killed my cousin,” he backhands Hal with his solid knuckles colliding with his cheek. Hal crumples closer to the ground, but Gloon quickly grabs him by the hair. “You killed my family. I am going to fuckin’ kill your family! You'll watch the whole thing as I beat, rape, and gut them open! Watch me!”

Gloon turns towards to Ben and Matt.

Hal’s heart is racing to the point he really feels like it might leave his body. He watches as Gloon walks aggressively to his brothers. Hal can see how, even though restrained, Ben is trying to protect Matt.

He won’t let it happen. He won’t let his brothers be broken and stolen too.

“You’re a no good drugged up pathetic son of a bitch!” Hal has no idea how his scratchy voice manages to shout still, but he can’t seem to move his body to fight. “You’re cousin just pitied you. He just kept your annoying ass to use you…” Hal snarls at the man’s back.

Gloon halts immediately. His nerves are on edge from the drugs, but also from something deeper. Maser was all he had in prison and even he treated him like crap.

“You shut the fuck up!” Gloon stalks back over to Hal and grabs his hair to hold his head up. His other hand wraps around Hal’s neck gripping tight, “Wouldn’t say you are much better, ya whore. I mean look at ya, you’re filthy and only good for fucki—“

Hal doesn’t know when they did it, maybe because his head is so dizzy, but Tom and Maggie are both standing and charging their bodies at Gloon.

Tom lets loose a guttural yell as he smashes the side of his body into Gloon. Maggie assists as best as she can by pushing her body weight in the same direction. The three of them end up tangled on the tile floor, all of them recovering from the impact. 

When Gloon had let go of Hal’s neck and hair, he immediately fell back down on to his back. He stiffly moved his head to see what is happening among the pile of bodies.

Gloon is underneath both his dad and Maggie, who are struggling to move their bodies in an effective fighting manner. 

Tom’s wrists are bruising against the pull of the cuffs, but he doesn’t care. They only have one real chance at ending this for good and he’s not willing to let that chance slip by. 

Tom mentally apologizes to Maggie as he moves rapidly without thinking of how it might be delivering pain to her. Somehow though, he manages to wrap the chain of the ankle cuffs around Gloon’s neck. And his legs shake with tension as he closes it tightly around the monster’s neck until he can actually hear the windpipe suffocating to get air. 

Gloon is clawing the Tom’s legs and struggling to pull the chain loose. Maggie is doing her best to pin down his body with any part of her as she can and the whole scene is confusing with body parts every direction. 

But Tom will be damned if he lets another breath enter this man’s lungs. He pulls even tighter, feeling his thighs burn from exertion and he ankles bleed in protest. He lets out a guttural yell. 

The body slowly ceases to struggle and flop around. Gloon’s fingers twitch as his last bit of neurons shooting through his nerves fire rapidly. Then the whole body is still. 

Still, Tom holds his legs in place to ensure the man’s death. To make sure the animal never touches his son ever again. 

Ben has to pull his away. Tom is blinking wildly as he stares up at Ben and Matt who stands beside him. 

“The other… guy had the keys on him...I tried to get out faste—“ Ben just stops and looks at the dead man lying between his fathers feet. Immediately he crouches down to remove the cuffs from his father and Maggie. 

Maggie’s arms tingle once they are released and the stiffness in her shoulders limits her mobility, but that soon fades away as she hectically searches for Hal.

Tom is already up on his hands and knees over Hal’s body. His body is still exposed so Tom asks Matt if he would get something from the clothing racks. Hal’s old clothes are soiled with blood and—

Tears prick at Tom Masson’s weary eyes. 

Hal is unconscious, but his eyes move wildly behind his lids almost shuttering. Tom’s concerned that he might be having some seizure, but the rest of Hal’s naked abused body is absolutely still. 

Tom practically feels Ben and Maggie’s eyes burning towards him searching for the answer like he’s a doctor or wizard or god knows. But he feels at a loss of what to say because nothing will make this alright. 

“Hal…Hey can you hear me?” Tom lightly taps Hal’s cheek and Hal lurches forward hitting the offending hand. Tom’s hands fly away to show he means no harm.

Hal’s breathing is rapid and his eyes are terrified, but he’s slowly registering that his dad, Maggie, Ben and now Matt are with him safe. 

“Here, Hal,” Matt drapes a large warm zip-up hoodie around his shivering shoulders and holds onto a pair of sweat pants. 

“We should…get out of here.” Ben is looking at Hal’s tired and bloodied face. They shouldn’t spend another minute in this hell hole of a market. Everyone seems to agree as they solemnly nod their heads.

“Ge..t…” Hal painfully tries to speak.

“What? Come on let’s get you back into the car,” Tom is sliding on the sweat pants around his son’s legs. He and Maggie hoist Hal up and he pulls the sweat pants completely on. Hal inhales in pain.

“No…we got-ta get…” Everyone around him is holding him up and trying to move for him and it’s all too suffocating and limiting and restraining. “Stop!” 

Silence fills the air.

“Just…don’t…” Hal looks at their hurt faces, and he knows his own face must reflect theirs. “..’m sorry. Please…get the supplies..” His voice is quiet but audible in the silence.

“Hal its okay, we should just—“

“No. Get them. Don’t make this all for nothing…” Hal can’t look at anyone in the eyes at the moment. His eyes would reveal his insecurity and yearn to leave right now.

Tom tightens his jaw. “Alright, but someone is taking you to the car and staying with you there.”

“That…sounds good.” Hal is overcome with tiredness. He’s not sure if he’ll be able to make his feet move towards the car.

“I’ll take him.” Ben is already hooking Hal’s arm around his neck and wrapping his own around Hal’s waist. Hal isn’t resisting. He actually seems to be relaxing. Ben could see his eyes drooping to half their size. He can’t wait until they’re at the car.

Outside it’s dark, but the car is parked right near the entrance. It's one of the bigger 4-door vehicles they use for scavenges. 

Ben helps Hal, but he seems more determined to get in the car without Ben’s assistance. Just Hal being stubborn as usual. Which in this case, feels somewhat comforting. But sadness still stabs into his chest as his brother struggles to find comfort.

When they are both in the car Ben encourages his barely awake brother to lay his head down on his lap. When Hal’s breathing indicates he has finally passed out, Ben looks down.

The moonlight casts over Hal’s face revealing the abuse. The both cheeks look rough and swollen, his lips are chapped bloody, and dried blood is smeared in splotches all of his face. 

Ben swallows. He softly touches Hal’s face wishing he could heal him. His brother would probably never be the same.

Heck…even he wasn’t going to be the same. After tonight, no one would be the same. All the innocence they’d ever known was and is forever gone.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued....
> 
> A/N: This story will probably go onto the recovery process of Hal, however this is all I have written and I know I won't be able to work on this story at least for a couple of weeks until college exams die down. Please review if you feel at all inclined to it would also inspire myself and my writings even more.  
> J-o-R


End file.
